stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Fisher
Chloe Fisher was a enigmatic teenager from early 21st century Earth, encountering Captain Lewis and the TARDIS before eventually creating the Home Guard alien defense forces with friends in her home town of Plymouth. It was later revealed that Chloe was actually a member of the Iconian race sent forward in time along with Puto and Lewis to plant clues for them both in preparation for the Time War. ( ) History In the distant past, Puto and Lewis witnessed the beginnings of the Time War, with Colonel Green broadcasting his evil plans throughout time and space. Puto and Lewis decided to wipe their memories and time travel to the future so as to stop Green and the Borg in their own era when needed. Andras, an Iconian elder, had "Chloe Fisher" travel forward in time also, providing carefully timed clues to the boys so that they would be able to regain their memories without allowing them to 'jump the gun'. ( "Moebius") Chloe presumably ended up in the late 20th century and met Laura Lee with whom she would later create the Home Guard. Meanwhile, in 2387, Puto and Lewis sought out the Elementux device with a view to using it in stopping the Fen Domar threat, which required Lewis to regain his Guardian memories. Andras and the Time Lords had not foreseen this, and after observing and briefly meeting Lewis as "The Doctor" for the first time at the "Doomsday" battle against the Borg, Chloe knew she needed to take action before Lewis remembered what his purpose was and attempted to change history. ( "Doomsday, Part Two") At some stage in 2388, months after the "Doomsday" battle, Chloe introduced herself to and subsequently became a traveling companion with Lewis in time and space in the TARDIS. For around four months the pair journeyed, and although carefully monitoring him, Chloe became attached to Lewis and although the pair had a relationship, Lewis couldn't fully bring himself to commit to anything as he didn't feel ready after losing Lisa Coventry a couple of years earlier. Heartbroken, Chloe explained to Lewis how he had to suppress his memories once again until the time was right and left him, somehow getting herself to the 31st century and Starfleet Temporal Command, where she passed herself off as a cadet and engaged in training to become a Time Agent. Eventually, after stealing a number of small handheld vortex manipulators and bringing a number of her friends to the future for similar training, Chloe established a 'rogue' agency, the Home Guard, the purpose of which was to protect her friends, and in effect her planet from the alien threats she had encountered whilst with Lewis. Shortly after New Year's Day 2009, Chloe disappeared from Plymouth and the Home Guard. Laura claimed that she had used many contacts attempting to locate her friend with no success, but suspected she had time traveled to the future. ( "A Lonely Alien") It was later discovered that Colonel Green and his Borg army had in fact kidnapped her to use as a hostage against Lewis. Laura Lee was later also detained, but escaped and freed Chloe as well. They beamed away using her vortex manipulator. However, the unpredictable device materialized Laura at the Home Guard HQ and Chloe on the Plymouth Hoe, surrounded by Borg. Lewis and Laura made it to the seafront just in time to see a group of drones shoot Chloe dead. A heartbroken Lewis was then confused (but relieved) as Chloe's body ascended to a higher plane of existence, leaving him one last clue in the form of her t-shirt, which read 'M*A*S*H'. ( "Moebius") With help from the Cruciform's computer (downloaded into Lewis' brain), and Captain Jillian, Puto and Lewis discovered that 'M*A*S*H' was actually the order of Elementux parts needed to reveal the weapon Chloe had been protecting all along: the Lost City of Atlantis. Despite a number of setbacks, Chloe's use by the Guardians had been a success. After her death, Lewis caught sight of Chloe one more time, on Earth in 2008 at an earlier point in her timeline, and they shared a look before she turned and walked away. Lewis then understood who Chloe had been. ( "Twilight") Background *It is unclear if Chloe also wiped her memory when traveling to the future or realised her true purpose just before meeting Lewis on Kressgon. *Lisa Coventry and Chloe Fisher, Captain Lewis' two love interests, may well have met each other on 21st century Earth and worked together to leave the clues for him, as Lisa left Lewis a note when he discovered the fob watch containing his true identity. *Bryony Plumb, who played Chloe in the series, filmed all her scenes and dialogue in the role during just one day of 2008, although brief flashback moments are taken from photographs and other videos. Chloe only actually speaks in "Doomsday, Part Two". Category:Humans Category:Star Trek: Unity